Un encuentro deseado
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto tematico de septiembre "Ted&Victoire" del foro "Amor de tercera generacion". Teddy hecha de menos a Vic ya que con los examenes no puede verla y la "secuestra" un rato para estar con ella


Discaimer:** ninguno de estos lugares o personajes me pertenece a mi, sino a JK Rowlling. _Este fic participa en el reto tematico de septiembre "Ted&Victoire" del foro "Amor de tercera generacion"._**

* * *

**Un encuentro deseado**

Victorie estaba concentrada en los estudios pero no podia evitar levantar la mirada y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a su actual novio Teddy. Hacia tiempo que no le veia, aparte de en la biblioteca y en las clases. Al ser de casas diferentes no podian verse en las salas comunes y rara vez coincidian para comer.

Pero ese dia Teddy tenia un plan, un plan muy simple. "secuestrar" a su novia para que no pudiera tener escusa de escapar y pasar la tarde con ella. Disfrutar de su compa ia, y esperar que no le hiciera nada.

El plan comenzo por la tarde, cuando salian del aula de pociones Teddy la llevo al lago, ya que sabia que no solia haber mucha gente, y menos en invierno. Una vez alli le tapo los ojos con una venda.

Para que no se asustara, y sacara su lado veela, nada mas ponersela le dijo - tranquila - le dio un beso en la mejilla y la sujeto para que no se callera.

Ella asintio, ya que sabia, o almenos esperaba, que no le haria nada. La condujo por los jardines a un lugar perdido de Hogwarts al que solian ir James y el de vez en cuando y que pocos iban por alli. La sujeto un par de veces que iba a caer y le impidio que se quitara la venda diciendo que seria una sorpresa

La sento con cuidado y la beso. Aprovecho que llevaba la venda puesta para besarle el cuello dandole algun que otro beso humedo y hacerle un chupeton. Despues de divertirse un poco, y de que Vic fingiera cabrearse, ya que le encanaba lo que le estaba haciendo, le quito la venda y sonrio al volver a ver sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto le encaba ver, esos ojos de los que se habia enamorado.

Ella miro al rededor y vio que no conocia el lugar, solo que era en Hogwarts - Y esto? - pregunto divertida y siguio mirando haber si podia reconocer el lugar en el que estaban.

El se acerco y le dio un beso y despues le miro y sonrio - hacia tiempo que no estabamos a solas - ella asintio - los deberes, los examenes y lo pesado que se pone James desde que nos descubrio.

Ambos se sonrojaron en ese momento al recordar como un dia, en el que tambien hacia tiempo que no se veian ya que estaban a final de curso y habian timos, se besaron en un pasillo en ese momento desierto, pero no se fijaron en que James Sirius Potter, hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny, y casi un hermano para el, llegaba en ese momento por el pasillo y los pillo besandose. El amenazo con chivarse pero se callo cuando Vic le prometio una cita con su hermano Louis, tras asegurar que el tambien era gay y estaba deseando salir con James. James se callo y al final la cita salio bien, hace poco cumpliero juntos.

-Por eso, se me ha ocurrido que podria raptarte aqui un poco - la miro y al ver que sonreia se relajo - y asi hacemos un picnic - saco una cesta.

Se levanto y estendio la manta, despues puso la cesta a un lado y se sento enfrente de su chica. Cigio un poco de shushi que habia traido, ya que sabia que ha Vic le encantaba y se lo llevo a la boca. Ella se sintio por un momento como una nila peque a, pero eso solo hizo que se enamorase mas, si se podia, de Teddy. La idea era pasar la tarde con ella, y asi fue. Comieron, reiron, se besaron y disfrutaron el uno del otro sin ningun tipo de preocupacion. Claro, que lo que estaban haciendo estaba permitido, solo eran dos chicos comiendo en los jardines.

Al caer la tarde se sentaron en la manta y ella se acurruco en su pecho y le sonrio. Miraron las nubes comparandolas con objetos u animales.

Ella le miro a los ojos y le sonrio. Se subio con cuidado sobre el y le beso con amor, un amor puro. Un amor que hizo que Teddy se sonrojara, pero como no, siguiera ese beso. Pasaron las horas y no se cansaban de estar juntos, entre besos y caricias. Pero llego la noche y ambos pensaron que el tiempo habia pasado demasiado rapido.

Se levantaron limpiaron y recogieron todo lo que habian ensuciado. Le cojio la mano y le sonrio

-Sabes - Dijo ella y le dio un beso - no me importaria que me secuestraras mas a menudo - el se sonrojo y se dieron un ultimo beso antes de despedirse para ir cada uno a su casa y volver a hecharse de menos hasta que los examenes pasaran y pudieran estar juntos las vacaciones de semana santa.


End file.
